John Sauvage
Summary John Sauvage is one of the protagonists of the Role Play Cognito Ergo Sum. He was a detective before the First Eye found him and informed him that he was an Everyman, a human who won the genetic lottery in terms of powers and aptitude with supernatural abilities. He obtained psychic powers from a supernatural force known as Warp. Personality John has a calm and caring personality, especially with his family members like Crunkledunk and Meretrix who have affectionately nicknamed "Trixie." Personal Statistics Alignment: Neutral Good Name: Johnathan "John" Sauvage Origin: Cognito Ergo Sum Gender: Male Age: 35 Classification: Everyman,Esper,Chosen by the Warp Date of Birth: 2 September 1900 * Zodiac/Horoscope: Virgo Birthplace: Virginia Weight: 87 Kilograms Height: 1,90 Meters Likes: His wife Constance, his daughter Evangeline, Meretrix "Trixie" Vile and Crunkledunk Dislikes: Crimes and Criminals Eye Color: Red with green sclera Hair Color: Pale blond Hobbies: Chess and any other intelligence game Values: Justice and family Martial Status: Married (Formerly), Widowed (Current) Status: Alive Affiliation: The Third Eye Previous Affiliation: The First Eye,Richmond Police Department. Themes: Combat Statistics Tier: 6-C | High 6-A ''' '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics,Extrasensory Perception,Vastly Improved Enhanced Senses (Can hear someone's blood flow and heartbeat from hundreds of kilometers away), Self-Sustenance (All types; does not require energy or sustinence, instead sustaining themselves solely through their passive absorption of magicules), Acasuality (Type 2 and 4; Everymen are ontologically significant, making them conceptually unique and disallowing others from replicating their powers or even having similar ones. They additionally lack a conventional, definite past and future as they are among the few things that aren't bound by the whims of The Ruler Above), Quantum Manipulation (Can manipulate magicules, half-physical particles with imaginary charges and spins that vary in size from visible to the naked to eye to existing on the scale of quantum strings, with varying degrees of precision. All unique Everyman abilities come from a superposition-like phenomena wherein expelled magicules and their properties conform to the subconscious disposition of the Everyman. Can be used to replicate abilities such as Glyph Creation , Heat Manipulation, Fire Manipulation , Ice Manipulation, Air Manipulation, and more), Limited Law Manipulation, Power Modification (Magicules expelled from them become part of their personal reality, causing them to ignore interference, actions, and resistance from outside of said reality as well as be reshaped by it), Damage Reduction (An Everyman's high density of latent magicules drastically reduces the effects of any offensive actions taken against them, reducing normally instantly lethal harm to minor annoyances and completely negating damage below a specific threshold), Invulnerability Negation (Can harm beings made of magicules, which abide by completely alien concepts of harm and physical laws), Accelerated Development (Battle and Training; Physical Stats, Intelligence, and Abilities; Everymen have an incredibly high aptitude for learning and improvement, to the point that even the least intelligent can instantly take in and internalize all but the most complex of information. They can improve their overall capabilities so extremely quickly that even theoretically perfect computations of their actions can eventually be fooled and overloaded), Analytical Prediction (All Everymen are easily capable of picking up social cues and predicting the actions of others through sheer processing ability and intuition), Body Control (Capable of controlling their metabolism, heartbeat, blood pressure, and other biological systems to a degree. Can force portions of their genome to mutate and give beneficial properties and traits), Absorption (Everymen passively absorb magicules, and at far greater rates than most other supernatural beings), Aura (Overwhelming, Fear-Inducing; an Everyman's passive and expulsion absorption of magicules can drain the energy from supernatural beings before effectively causing them to be hit by said energy. Everymen are the equivalent of apex predators among apex predators, mainly humans, and as such all life instictively fears them),Thousands of skillsets, including Social Influencing, Stealth Mastery, Hacking , Weapon Mastery, Martial Arts, and many more (Due to the intereference of magicules, Everymen can theoretically draw upon every possible human genome and biological setup for skills and dispositions), Telepathy (Even at an offensive level), Telekinesis (He can create telekinetic constructs, force waves and barriers), Improved Statistics Amplification ( Can increase general speed three times over,Reaction/processing speed eight times over), Matter Manipulation/Durability Negation (John's telekinesis can act at the atomic level, able to make atoms vibrate or slow down, destroy or rebuild objects),Flight, Forcefield Creation, Psychometry/Improved Information Analysis Analysis Information (Could instantly discern the nature of the Nothings,through psychometrics, he can analyze the history, characteristics and weaknesses of anything he touches), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Healing (At least High-Mid, thanks to his telekinesis was able to reconstruct organs and tissues from the almost completely charred body of Abarim), Non-Physical Interaction (His telekinesis can injure elemental beings and entities without a physical body), Spatial Manipulation/Teleportation (He can bend the space around him with his psychic powers, allowing him the teleportation), Information Manipulation (Can warp and destroy information), Existence Erasure (His Telekinesis is able to outright destroy magicules, not even allowing them to be recycled into other forms), Reactive Evolution (Everymen-, Everymen who lost some portion of their genetic aptitude to mutation over time, can passively modify their body and genetic makeup to be best suited to the current situation, doing things such as removing their physical brain in order to avoid its manipulation, completely solidifying their blood in an instant, and growing entirely new and unique organs. They are also believed to be able to make the equivalent of billions of years of evolution in less than the blink of an eye), Limited Reactive Power Level (Everymen- can vastly grow in power at critical moments to overpower and kill opponents that were previously vastly superior to them), Pseudo-Fourth Wall Awarness (Capable of detecting recurrences within reality caused by its cyclical nature, as well as perceive and identify the primal archetypes that compose existence and discern how it is perceived by The Ruler Above), Resistance to Light Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Plot Manipulation (Everymen are unbound from the influence of "Light", a higher-dimensional, metaphysical phenomena that, aside from being literal light or photons, expands the universe and the narrative of reality, overwriting any loose universes or pockets of fiction in its path), Fear Manipulation (Unable to feel fear due to their nature as apex predators), Pain Manipulation (Resistant to pain to such an immense degree that having their nerves pulled out and plucked like a harpsicord, while still fully connected and alive, wasn't even noticed), Morality Manipulation , Empathic Manipulation, Willpower Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, and other mental abilities unconventionally (An Everyman's personal reality contains perfect backups of every facet of their mind, personality, and intent, which is used to restore them should they be altered or destroyed), Absorption (Unable to have their own magicules absorbed by other Everymen), Information Analysis (Everet and The Third Eyes' bunker's systems were unable to analyse them and their abilities initially), Poison Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation (Unaffected by wandering around highly irradiated contaimination zones and are overall unaffected by the radiation that Samson's attacks leave behind), Mind Manipulation,Telepathy and Telekinesis | The same as before but his psychic powers are more powerful, plus Self-Time Manipulation (Capable of freely controlling their personal time, although only for their nervous system. This allows for the drastic amplification of processing speeds and even the momentary shunting of one's mind into the past or future), Minor Acasuality (Type 3, capable of experiencing every outcome of an event due to their mind simultaneously existing in all of said outcomes), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 4; capable of directly warping and degrading the perception of reality possessed by others with basic attacks, causing them to become unable to detect warped archetypes as their original forms. For example, one could render someone unable to register their own existence, incapacitating them as they no longer believe that they exist, completing shutting off any and all mention processes and leaving them as a husk with not even the bodily processes needed to breath. This is potent enough to affect what the abilities of other Everymen count as "the user" or "the target"), Minor Information Manipulation (Can directly transfer information to others), Power Absorption, Summoning, Morality Manipulation (By assimilating a targets "magicule signature", an Everyman can steal their abilities and gain the power to summon them en masse. This also causes the target to willingly become part of the Everyman, seemingly in an attempt to facilitate their survival, becoming their ally), Mind Manipulation/Perception Manipulation/Madness Manipulation (Type 3) (His power can destroy cognition, sanity, and perception, causing all abilities based on mental function to be completely useless against them as they cannot even be perceived, or if they can, perceived correctly, in the first place) Attack Potency: Island Level+ (Comparable to Secundus, which has destroyed a lake with the radius of two kilometers and containing water more dense than 50 times of osmium) | Multi-Continent Level '(Comparable to Abarim who destroyed the tectonic plate Juan de Fuca) 'Speed: High Hypersonic speed and reactions Lifting Strength: Peak Human Class, At least Class T, '''possibly '''Higher with Telekinesis. Striking Strength: Island Class+ (Comparable to the others Everyman like Secundus) | Multi-Continental Class ('Comparable to the others Everyman like Abarim) 'Durability: Physically Street Level,Island Level+ with Psychic Barriers | Multi-Continent Level 'with Psychic Barriers 'Stamina: High Range: Dozens of kilometers with Telekinesis. Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: '''Supergenius (He has an intelligence of 4, which is considered high enough to beat at chess a machine able to make perfect moves) '''Weaknesses: None notable Feats: Notable Attacks/Techniques: Key: Note: Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 6 Category:Telepathy Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Psychometry Users Category:Psychics Category:Matter Users Category:Teleportation Users